


The Boy in Red (Painting)

by charlaine2124



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlaine2124/pseuds/charlaine2124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for KouriArashi's "The Sum of its Parts" series</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy in Red (Painting)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Boy in Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/720951) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



From Left to Right:

Isaac, Allison, Scott, Stiles, Derek, Lydia, Erica

This is supposed to be the painting that Justin thinks is the best thing and therefore shows everyone in an attempts to make Stiles seem more badass.

In-Canon, painted by Derek, in reality it's a manip by me designed to look like a painting through some terrible terrible alterations. The wolves look pretty cool though.

Also available on my tumblr at http://multishipperpirateking.tumblr.com/image/97749861750


End file.
